


too many questions

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: Kuroo meeting his fem crush's hyper active little sister (whose like 6) and she asks him if he's dating her sister and other little kid questions like "are you going to marry my sister" and "how many babies will you have" (does this make sense??? I just want to read about embarrassed Kuroo LOL)





	too many questions

You and Kuroo had planned to hang out, but you’d gotten stuck watching your little sister, so it ended up being a trip to a playground. He’d agreed to watch you little sister while you stopped in the bathroom. This was a mistake. She apparently had no concept of personal space, and wanted to know everything about his relationship with you.

She immediately climbed on his lap once you walked away and started. “You like her don’t you?” she asked. Kuroo’s ears went pink before she continued. “She likes you, she tells her stuffed animals all the time. One time I saw her looking at this magazine and it had your picture in it. How did you get in a magazine? I want to be in a magazine. Anyway, since you both like each other, you’re dating, right?”

“Well, no, not exactly-” he stuttered, cheeks joining his ears in color and temperature. He’d have to file that stuffed animals comment away for later, though.

“Oh! You’re gonna marry her, right? You should, you’d have cute babies with her. How many babies are you gonna have with sissy?”

“Babies?” Kuroo choked out.

“Yeah, babies! You should have a bunch, big sis does good with me so she’ll be fine with them. You’re cute and she’s cute so your babies will be extra super cute!”

“Wait, what?” Kuroo asked.

“Whenever you have the babies I can hold them right? I wanna hold them. The babies should know their aunt, right? Right. Oh look, swings!” With that, your sister nearly fell off Kuroo’s lap in excitement and sped off.

“I, um,” Kuroo coughed. His entire face matched a tomato for color.

You came up beside him and sat. With one look at his face, you said, “She asked tons of questions, huh? She does that. What’d you guys talk about?”

“What? Uh, nothing!” he said defensively.

“Pfft. Sure, cause your face is red and you can’t talk for fun.”


End file.
